


Friendsgiving

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex undercooks the turkey for the band's Friendsgiving.
Kudos: 2





	Friendsgiving

“Thanks for hosting Friendsgiving this year, Alex,” Jack said as Alex, Zack, Rian and himself all sat down around Alex’s dining room table.  
“Of course, what better way would there be to ring in my new house aside from this!” Alex exclaimed.  
“That’s a good point. I like how we made it a potluck, too,” Rian added.  
“Yeah, it was fun actually learning a recipe to cook for this,” Zack stated.  
“Yeah, I think we gave Alex the easiest job,” Jack said back.  
“Hey, cooking the turkey is no easy feat. It has to be done perfectly, or the whole day is a waste,” Alex joked.  
“Wait dude, why’d you get a whole turkey? There’s only four of us, and we all don’t even like turkey that much,” Rian pointed out.  
“It didn’t feel right not to, man. My family has always had a whole turkey, so I decided to keep up with the tradition,” Alex explained.  
“I guess that’s true, let’s dig in!” Rian exclaimed. The four of them started serving themselves what was on the table. They wanted to have a Friendsgiving with just the four of them, because they’d released an album earlier in the year, and had just gotten back from a long, crazy tour, and thought that this would be a fun way to celebrate with each other.  
Along with that, Alex bought himself a house since he was finally able to. It wasn’t huge since he lived alone, but it was enough for him, and had enough room for his bandmates to crash whenever they pleased.  
Now that he was a homeowner, he wanted to try to learn how to cook things aside from pasta and frozen meals since he had a great kitchen, and the turkey was his first attempt at this. He was a bit nervous due to his lack of experience, but he knew that his band would appreciate him trying, even if it was too dry or not seasoned enough. After everyone got a little bit of everything, then started to eat.  
“These sweet potatoes are good, Jack. I didn’t know you had cooking in you,” Rian stated.  
“Oh, I didn’t, but Whole Foods did!” Jack replied, making everyone laugh.  
“Why am I not surprised? The green beans are awesome, Zack,” Alex said.  
“Thanks, man. The stuffing is great, Rian. Did you make it with your mom?” Zack asked.  
“I sure did, that’s her favorite thing to make,” Rian replied.  
“What do you guys think about my turkey?” Alex asked, noticing that no one had mentioned it yet.  
“To be totally honest, it tastes a bit off, what’d you season it with?” Zack asked.  
“Just the usual stuff. Do you not like it?” Alex asked, feeling a bit hurt.  
“I think it’s fine,” Jack said, taking a big bite of it.  
“Yeah, it seems okay to me,” Rian added.  
“I’m not really a fan of turkey, so maybe it’s just that. Don’t take it personally, Alex. It’s just a preference thing, I think,” Zack said, noticing Alex’s shift in demeanor.  
“No problem, I don’t want you to eat something you don’t like,” Alex replied.  
“Well, if Zack isn’t going to eat his share, that means I can!” Jack exclaimed, piling more onto his plate. The other three of them laughed at their friend as they continued to eat their food. For the most part, they talked about the band and touring, and some future ideas and plans.  
“Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you all how lucky I feel to be doing what we do. I never would’ve predicted any of this to happen to us just five years ago,” Alex said after a bit of silence.  
“I feel the same way, this band is a dream come true. Thanks for saving me from having to go to college and having to get a shitty nine to five desk job,” Jack said, making them all laugh some.  
“I feel like this is Thanksgiving, not just Friendsgiving. This is honestly more fun than being with my actual family,” Zack said.  
“Happy Friendsgiving, you guys,” Rian said, raising his glass. The other three did the same, clinking their glasses before finishing their meals. Once they were done, they tried to figure out what to do. They had plans with friends later in the day, but still had a few hours to kill first.  
“I have a basketball hoop in the backyard, we could shoot around some,” Alex suggested.  
“Let’s do that!” Zack suggested. They all went outside to Alex’s yard, and started to play. They made fun of each other when they’d miss, and it made them all feel like they were in high school again.  
“I’m so glad we decided to do this, it feels just like high school, you know, just hanging out and having a good time,” Alex said, starting to feel nostalgic.  
“I feel that, too. Only difference is, we’re at your actual house now. How crazy is that?” Rian asked, making them all laugh some. As they went back to shooting, Jack started to notice some pain creeping into his stomach.  
“Hey, I think I’m going to just sit and watch for a minute,” Jack said, sitting down on the nearby patio furniture.  
“Really? Are you alright?” Alex asked back.  
“Yeah, just a bit tired,” Jack replied, not wanting to concern his friend. The other three went back to playing as Jack wrapped his arm around his stomach. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, he’d felt perfectly fine just a few minutes ago, what could’ve changed in him so quickly?  
After a few more minutes, Jack noticed that the pain had gotten worse and turned into nausea, which he knew wasn’t good.  
“Hey, I’m going to run to the restroom,” Jack said, quickly going inside.  
“That was kind of weird, even for him. Do you think he’s okay?” Alex asked, starting to feel concerned.  
“I don’t know, he seemed fine up until a few minutes ago,” Rian replied.  
“Do you think he ate something his body didn’t agree with? That’s the only thing I could think of,” Alex replied.  
“Hey, Alex, just out of curiosity, how long did you cook the turkey for?” Zack asked, starting to put the pieces together.  
“For, like, twenty minutes. Isn’t that enough time?” Alex asked.  
“Dude, you’re usually supposed to cook a whole turkey for like forty minutes. I think you undercooked it, which is why it tasted off to me,” Zack explained.  
“Oh no, I feel bad,” Alex said, starting to go a bit pale.  
“I know it sucks, but don’t beat yourself up over it too much. He’ll get it out of his system and be fine,” Rian tried.  
“No, I mean I feel bad, as in sick. I ate quite a bit of it, too,” Alex replied, holding onto his stomach.  
“Oh shit,” Zack said as Alex quickly went back inside.  
“Did you eat the turkey, too?” Zack asked Rian.  
“I had a super small piece, but nowhere near as much as them, so I think I’ll be okay. We should help them,” Rian replied. The two of them cautiously walked back in the house, feeling concerned for their friends.  
“I’ll check on Jack, you check on Alex,” Zack instructed as he walked over to the main bathroom. He found Jack on the floor and noticed that he hadn’t even bothered to shut the door.  
“Hey man, are you alright?” Zack asked, sitting next to his friend on the floor.  
“Well, I got sick. I feel a bit better since doing that, but I still feel a bit off,” Jack replied.  
“When you went back in, Alex told us how long he cooked the turkey for, and he undercooked it pretty badly, so he basically gave you food poisoning,” Zack explained.  
“That motherfucker,” Jack muttered.  
“If it makes you feel any better, he’s sick now, too,” Zack replied.  
“Well, I feel bad for him since he was just trying to do a nice thing, but I’m still pissed at him for making me feel like shit,” Jack replied, leaning up against Zack some. Meanwhile, Rian had found Alex in his master bathroom, looking miserable.  
“I can’t believe I seriously fucked up the turkey,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine, so will Jack,” Rian said, rubbing Alex’s back.  
“I know, I just can’t believe I actually did that. I was so excited for today and wanted it to be perfect, but of course I found some way to mess it all up,” Alex replied, sounding more upset.  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. It can still be a good day; this doesn’t have to ruin it. Besides, now you know for next time,” Rian replied.  
“That’s true. I’m still a bit pissed, though,” Alex replied.  
“It sucks, but it’ll pass, I promise. Hey, if you think you’re done being sick, we can go in the living room and watch the football game,” Rian suggested.  
“I don’t think I’ll have to be sick again, so why not,” Alex replied. The two of them made their way to the living room, and found Zack and Jack sitting on the couch.  
“Looks like we can all watch the game now!” Zack exclaimed. Rian and Alex sat on the other side of the couch as Zack turned on the TV.  
“I’m sorry I fucked up the day,” Alex stated, clearly still upset.  
“Like I said in the bathroom, it’s okay, Alex. Now you know for next time,” Rian replied.  
“As the person who actually got sick, I forgive you, Alex. But, you’re right, you really did fuck it up,” Jack said.  
“Says the person who ate the biggest serving of the turkey,” Zack said with a laugh.  
“Hey, it was actually kind of good in a weird way,” Jack defended.  
“It’s all okay, Alex. The day has still been great overall,” Zack said, trying to comfort his friend.  
“You really think so?” Alex asked.  
“Hell yeah, I’m glad you invited us over for this!” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, if anything, you’ve given us a funny story to tell,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Well, I’m glad you guys see it that way,” Alex replied.  
“Oh, the game is back!” Rian exclaimed. As the game went on, Alex and Jack slowly started to feel okay again.  
To avoid risking a shitty situation, the four of them decided to cancel their plans so Jack and Alex could fully recover and not push themselves too far. Rian and Zack stayed with their friends, so they could help as needed. It wasn’t a perfect Friendsgiving, but it was one that they’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was one of the Thanksgiving stories I'd written up, slightly changed to fulfill a request I got on my Tumblr that was similar to the original! I wasn't a huge fan of it when I wrote it initially, but altering it to fit the request made me grow to like it, and I hope you all like it! I've still got a couple more requests to write up, but don't hesitate to send them in if you have them! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading my writing, it means a lot to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
